La place du père
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Pour Iouri, son cœur allait très bien. Pour Nikolaï, il y avait un vide. Pour Viktor, il y avait une place.


Je suis pas supra-satisfaite de cet OS mais bon, je le déteste pas non plus.

Écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Place, pour des infos sur les Nuits envoyez-moi un MP, je serais ravie de vous en parler !

.

 _ **La place du père**_

Iouri pensait qu'il était complet. Bien. Son grand-père, c'était largement assez dans sa vie, suffisant. Il était bien. Papa, ç'avait jamais été un mot qu'il avait voulu prononcer outre mesure, ça correspondait à rien, ça avait besoin de correspondre à rien, et maman, pareil. Il avait Diedouchka, Didya, ça allait. Il était heureux avec ça. Sincèrement.

Nikolaï pensait qu'il y avait un vide en Iouri. Un vide qu'il ne pourrait jamais combler, mais il essayait quand même. Pas de parent, c'est dur, c'est difficile, ça fait un truc en moins à la table d'anniversaire. Et Nikolaï était loin d'être dupe, ou stupide, ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, un jour, bien avant Iouri – c'était triste, dit comme ça, mais tellement préférable à l'inverse.

Viktor pensait qu'il y avait une place en Iouri. Une place dans son cœur, et une place, c'est pas un vide, une place c'est un endroit où on peut venir s'asseoir. Et Viktor s'était assis. Pas dans le cœur de Iouri, hein, pas directement, il était venu se poser à côté de lui, dans son quotidien, il avait squatté la chaise du vieil appartement de Nikolaï pour son anniversaire, il l'avait collé, beaucoup.

Ça ne faisait pas de lui un père. Iouri aurait juré sur la Bible – pas qu'il y croie à fond, mais hein – que Viktor n'était plus rien pour lui, qu'il n'avait pas été un modèle, qu'il n'était pas un proche, que ce n'était pas à lui qu'il penserait en premier s'il avait une emmerde ou quoi que ce soit. Viktor était une plante verte dans le paysage, ou plutôt une mouche, un insecte bruyant qui est là, et on ne peut rien y faire – parce que Iouri n'allait pas non plus écraser Viktor sous une chaussure.

Yuri, lui, pensait que Iouri était complet. Avec Viktor, s'entend. Ce dernier ne faisait pas forcément exprès, d'ailleurs, de se conduire comme un père, pas toujours. Il en avait pris les traits, les comportements les plus agréables et les plus détestables.

Iouri pensait que c'était dans sa personnalité, qu'il était comme ça avec tout le monde. Pour tout le monde, les sourires affectueux, pour tout le monde les étreintes spontanées, pour tout le monde les regards tendres, pour tout le monde, l'inquiétude horripilante, pour tout le monde cette manie de s'insérer dans la vie privée des gens, pour tout le monde les promesses jamais tenue, les promesses en l'air qui font mal au cœur.

Ah.

Le voilà, le hic, ça devait pas, n'aurait pas dû. Ça n'aurait pas dû lui faire mal au cœur, les choses comme ça. La chaleur au creux des côtes, la plénitude quand il sentait les bras autour de lui, une fraction de seconde, il pouvait ignorer. Facile. Il s'énervait, il cognait presque parfois, il repoussait. Il refusait. Non, je veux pas ça. Et si tu penses qu'il y a une place dans mon cœur c'est juste pour poser mes pieds ou ma veste, pour mon égo, pour mon sac, quelque chose. Pas pour toi. Et tout allait bien.

Mais cette impression, quand il s'était barré au Japon, qu'il avait oublié cette promesse, ce bout de conversation auquel Iouri s'était agrippé – non, non, pas agrippé, il avait compté dessus, rien d'autre, rien – foutu à bouffer à l'amnésie. Ça lui avait tordu le cœur. Il avait crié, cassé, mais il avait juste eu envie de pleurer. C'était plus dur, à foutre sur le côté. Il pouvait le nier face aux autres, mais dans la compagnie seule de son chat et de ses pensées, il n'y arrivait pas. Il s'était senti trahi – Viktor n'était rien pour lui, et s'il n'est ni son ami ni sa famille il ne peut pas le trahir, pas vrai ? Il ne lui devait rien. Mais tout de même – et Iouri avait compris. Pour lui, il ne le dirait à personne, bien entendu mais il avait compris – que Viktor avait squatté à fond. Il avait pas demandé l'autorisation, il s'était affalé sur la place dans son cœur, écrasant son égo au passage, froissant sa veste, et Iouri avait commencé par ramener ses jambes contre lui. Depuis la chaise-cœur, Viktor lui faisait cette tête indéfinissable, qui nous pousse nous demander s'il est le gars le plus naïf du monde ou le plus dangereux des psychopathes. Et Iouri avait compris que ça faisait pas vraiment une place en moins. Et il avait étendu les jambes, posé les pieds sur les genoux de Viktor.


End file.
